<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Edge of Forever by Allura99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564484">The Edge of Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99'>Allura99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the movie Justice League Dark: Apokolips War. The battle on Apokolips had been won. The price had been terrible but Raven thought she may have a brief moment of happiness. She should have known that fate would have other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Edge of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[All standard disclaimers apply.]</p><p>No!</p><p>She had almost voiced the word out loud. She pressed her lips into a thin line to physically keep it from escaping. She had to hear Batman wrong.</p><p>But she knew that she hadn't.</p><p>Everything was wrong. </p><p>Most of the Justice League and the Titans were dead. Those that remain had been corrupted by Darkseid. Dick was insane. Only she and Damian seemed physically unscathed.</p><p>And now the planet had been damaged. A third of the molten core was gone. Even more people would die despite their best efforts.</p><p>And they would try. Because they were heroes. That's what they did.</p><p>This world, this reality was too damaged. Too flawed. It needed to be fixed, Batman explained.</p><p>Barry could do it.</p><p>“How could things be worse?” Batman asked.</p><p>Raven felt her heart sink as the Flash agreed and assumed a runner's starting position. What would happen when Barry tried to reset the world? Would she still in conflict with her father? Would she become a Titan? Would she even know Damian?</p><p>She turned toward him. She saw every emotion that she was feeling in his face: sadness, anger and then resignation. Of course, resignation. </p><p>The greater good came before personal desires. They were required to make sacrifices. Even their lives as so many of their friends as had done. </p><p>They were heroes.</p><p>If their friends were willing to give up their lives, surely she could be asked to give up a future that would be plagued with more death and destruction?</p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked, his version of a smile. She blinked back tears as she felt her heart break a little more. Would this be the last time she saw that smile?</p><p>She reached up to cup his cheek. She struggled to find something to say but stopped as he leaned forward, moving to her. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.</p><p>Their first kiss.</p><p>Their last kiss.</p><p>Too soon they pulled away. Damian gave her shoulder a squeeze. With a sigh, she settled back into his embrace.</p><p>She saw that Barry was gone. Across the water, a bright light was growing. It was moving towards them.</p><p>The reset button had been hit.</p><p>Her mind raced as she watched the light approach. This could be her last moments on Earth, her last moments with Damian. She pressed herself closer to him.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered. Her voice was barely audible over the breeze.</p><p>But she knew that he had heard her as he squeezed her tighter. “I love you, too, Raven.”</p><p>And then the light washed over them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>